


Busy Doesn't Mean I Don't Care

by Liz2010



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Miscommunication, Ted Lasso spoilers (kinda), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz2010/pseuds/Liz2010
Summary: Derek roared, the sound of it echoing through the tops of the trees, sending the birds who had been sleeping flying off across the sky. It was the sound of triumph, the sound of a battle won.To Stiles delight, pack fights, wins, then goes out dancing. Oh, and Derek kisses Stiles. Then leaves him.He had better have a good excuse.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Busy Doesn't Mean I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> This story borrows heavily from a minor plot line of the amazing show Ted Lasso. You can probably recognize which one, if you've seen the show. If you haven't, don't read this (Spoilers)-go watch Ted Lasso. Seriously, its the best and basically got me through last year. 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, and I own nothing.

Derek roared, the sound of it echoing through the tops of the trees, sending the birds who had been sleeping flying off across the sky. 

It was the sound of triumph, the sound of a battle won. 

Stiles joined in with his own human voice, tired and sore, but absolutely ecstatic in the joy of the moon. The pack had won, no one, especially him, had gotten seriously hurt. It was wonderful and amazing. 

It made the others take up the cry as well, until Allison yelled at them to settled down before they brought down an entire army of hunters down on themselves. 

Stiles laughed, grabbing Scott in a playful headlock, too excited to stand still. The wolf shook him off effortlessly, grinning as well. Erica whooped, and jumped on Boyd’s back, while Lydia followed primly behind, Jackson obediently holding her hand. 

Derek rolled his eyes at their antics, but he was smiling as well as he met Stiles’ eyes. Stiles stomach twisted. He loved so much when the alpha smiled.

They walked out of the woods, laughing and teasing. 

The goblins had been more of a nuisance than actual trouble. But they were edging closer and closer to town and a few people had gotten hurt, so Derek had decided they needed to be taken care of. 

And the goblins didn’t like being taken care of. They had fought back hard. But the pack, with a little regrouping and a lot of luck, had won the fight after struggling in the woods nearly all night. 

“Alright,” Derek said, as they reached the clearing where everyone’s various cars were parked. “One-time opportunity. You all can either go home and not be able to sleep because of the adrenaline. Or we can go out, and.”

Derek blinked hard and took a deep breath. “We can go in town and go blow off some steam.”

The pack immediately began to shout out their ideas, each louder than the last. Even Boyd looked excited, but Stiles kept quiet for once. 

Stiles didn’t even care what they did, as long as they were all together. Especially Derek. Derek who had fought so hard, throwing his body in the path of the goblins to protect Stiles when he had stumbled. Derek who had made sure everyone was okay. Derek who was looking fucking amazing in his white tank top with dirt on his face. 

So, Stiles had a bit of a crush. It was fine. He had it handled. 

He only let himself spend time with Derek if the pack was around. He didn’t ask Derek out, even though he wanted to. He didn’t hold his hand or walk down the street talking about nothing. He didn’t stay up late texting him, talking about his hopes and dreams. He didn’t lay by Derek in bed, didn’t wake him from his nightmares. 

He was careful to treat Derek as just one of the pack. And if he brought him extra cookies because he knew about Derek’s sweet tooth, it was nothing he wouldn’t do for Erica. If he gave him extra encouragement when the anniversary of the fire was coming up, it was just because he knew how much that sort of anniversary hurt. 

Maybe he couldn’t help it if he smelled like arousal, but he was careful to never act on it. He didn’t want to make Derek uncomfortable, especially knowing what Kate had done to him. 

He worried sometimes that Derek might have caught on to his little crush. He couldn’t help but watch the alpha sometimes, the way he looked when he was engrossed in a book, or the careful dance of him cooking with the betas. He was simply beautiful. Beautiful and caring and smart. 

But it didn’t really matter if Derek knew. He didn’t look at Stiles the same way. 

Sure, he took care of Stiles, but he took care of the whole pack. And if they tended to eat where Stiles wanted most of the time, and if he almost always got to pick the movie they watched, it didn’t mean anything. 

He really wished it meant something. 

“Dancing!” Erica yelled, while Boyd dropped her on the ground, tired of carrying her. 

“No dancing, I’m tired,” Isaac whined, and Scott nodded in agreement.

“What about pizza?” Boyd asked. 

But Allison and Erica vetoed that. “We do pizza all the time. It’s not special.” 

“Movies then.” Stiles insisted, ready to just go somewhere. 

No,” Allison spoke up. “Everyone would be too wired to sit still.”

Everyone gave Stiles a pointed look while he tried to look innocent. 

“Bowling?” Scott suggested hopefully. 

Lydia cleared her throat and everyone fell silent. “I think the answer is obvious. Karaoke bar.”

\------  
Karaoke was a blast. 

Stiles sang and danced. He even managed to get a few drinks with Lydia’s help. But the best part was, everyone else did the same thing so for once he didn’t feel like the spastic freak. 

Erica danced with Boyd to the terrible singers until Boyd got tired and made Isaac tap in for him. Lydia alternate between flirting with the bartender and dragging Jackson to the dance floor. Allison and Scott did several duets while Stiles sang solo. Even Derek glared his way through ACDC, his baritone surprisingly decent. 

They left a little after two am. Stiles was mostly sober by then, though Allison wasn’t judging by her stumbling gate. 

“Where to next?” Isaac asked as Erica sang Disney songs loudly and Lydia laughed. 

“Pizza!” Scott insisted, Allison hanging all over him. “We need greasy food and lots of it.” 

Stiles was willing, more than willing, to stuff himself full of cheesy goodness then go to bed. He was getting pretty tired, and he didn't have any werewolf stamina to rely on. He started walking with the others, but then noticed Derek wasn’t with them. He looked around and found him hanging back.

“Actually, I think I’m done for the night.” Stiles said, part of his enthusiasm fading since there was no chance of sitting with Derek at the table and getting to watch him be carefree for a little bit longer. 

He was pretty sure Derek had smiled more tonight than he had the entire past year. Then again, this was the first time they won so easily. 

“You sure man?” Scott asked, smile fading slightly, at least until he also spotted Derek. 

Derek gave a small wave, leaning against the wall. Scott returned it, telling Stiles to be care and to text him later as he half carried his girlfriend town the street. 

“Walk me to my car?” Stiles called out, hoping for a yes but bracing for a no. 

“Yeah, OK.” Derek said, walking over.

\------  
They walked down the street silently until they got the parking lot where Stiles’ jeep was parked. He fiddled with his keys for a bit trying to stall. 

“I had a good time tonight.”

Derek nodded, a half-smile looking sweet on his face. “Yeah, an entire fight with no issues.”

“Plus the karaoke. That was fun.”

Derek leaned on the car next to Stiles, his arm a blaze of heat against his own. “You have a nice voice.”

Stiles snorted, knowing that wasn’t true, but didn’t fight the complement. It was wonderful to hear Derek say something nice about him.

“Yours is a lot better. But it wasn’t my favorite part.” The last ten minutes, the quiet walk with Derek, had been the highlight of his entire evening. Maybe his entire life. 

Derek leaned in closer until Stiles could see every color in his brilliant eyes. Stiles' eyes flickered down to Derek’s lips that were right there.

He chickened out. He wasn’t willing to lose what he had for the hope of something more. “Good friends, good drinks. A really good time.”

Derek brow furrowed slightly, looking more worried than he needed to be. “Are you alright to drive? Are you still drunk?”

Stiles shook his head, moving even closer without even meaning to. “Not anymore. Sober as a skunk. Or whatever animal is sober. The point is, I am completely in control of my facilities.”

Derek smiled again, softer this time. “Me too.”

Derek leaned forward, and kissed Stiles.

Stiles, contrary to popular belief, had kissed people before. Many people, actually, it was just he never seemed to make it much further than kissing. But Lydia had said he was adequate at it, high praise from the fierce woman, so he knew he was decent.

Those kisses had been nice. But this one, this one blew every other one out of the water. 

Derek’s lips were soft but the pressure behind them was strong without being overwhelming. His head title angle was perfect-their noses or teeth didn’t click painfully.

Stiles melted a little, moving in until his body was pressed up against Derek’s. He let his arms wrap around Derek’s waist and moaning slightly when the other’s man reached up and cupped his face. 

Stiles opened his lips, trying desperately to deepen the kiss even as his cock began to swell, but before he could get it any further, Derek was breaking away. 

“Alright then. Be careful getting home.”

Stiles blinked and Derek was gone. He stared at the empty space for a good thirty seconds before he his mind caught up to his body and he realized that Derek had kissed him. Kissed him then practically ran away. 

“What the hell?” Stiles said out loud. 

He sniffed his pits, then checked his breath in his hand, but both were decent. 

“What is wrong with that guy?”

\------  
Stiles drummed his fingers on the table over and over, trying very hard not to check his phone as he pushed around his pancakes. 

“Everything alright son?”

Everything was not alright. It was Stiles and his dad’s weekly lunch at the diner. It was a Sunday tradition; one they did every Sunday even if his dad was on shift. He would always find a way to get a lunch break, no matter how short. 

Only this week, John wasn’t on shift at all. Which meant he had way too much time to analyze his son’s twitching on a day that Stiles’ would really rather he didn’t. 

Stiles had texted Derek first thing in the morning, after tossing and turning all night, trying to understand what on earth had happened the night before. 

Derek answered back and said a lot, at least for him. He said the kiss had been nice and that he couldn’t wait to see Stiles again. 

But when Stiles asked if they could get together after lunch, Derek said he was busy. He hadn’t said anything else after that. 

“Yep pops. Right as rain.”

“Uh huh. And you’re watching your phone like it’s a lifeline because?”

“Because I’m a tech addicted youth?”

John took a sip of coffee, unimpressed. “Try again.”

Stiles sighted, giving up. “Because a hot guy kissed me last night and I’m hoping he texts me back.”

His father’s eyes widened slightly before his gaze narrowed. “Was is Derek?”

“Dad!” 

“Was it?”

Stiles threw up his hands. “Yes, ok! And I’m confused and I’m not ever sure if he really likes me. So if you could stop with the third degree, that would be great.”

John didn’t even blink. “You know the best way to find that out son?”

Stiles made a distressed noise then let his head fall on the table with a thud. 

“You go and talk to him.”

\-------  
Only Derek wasn’t at his loft. Not when Stiles went by the loft after lunch or again before dinner. He still wasn’t answering his phone and after the third phone call, Stiles was worried.

He went to Scott, who was doing homework with Isaac. Both of them said they didn’t feel any distress from this pack bond that suggested Derek wasn't alright. Isaac even called him, just to be sure. He answered, but was short with the beta before hanging up angerly. 

So when Derek slipped into Stiles’ window that night and kissed like his life depended on it, Stiles was more than a little confused. 

“What the hell was that?” Stiles asked, reaching up and touching his swollen lips, his homework forgotten on his computer. “What the hell was that Derek.”

Derek frowned, taking a half step back. “It was a kiss.”

Stiles threw his hands up. “I know it’s a kiss. I meant, why are you kissing me?”

“Because I like you.” Derek looked confused. “And I thought you liked me too. I mean, you kissed me the last night.”

“Then you didn’t text me back.”

“I told you I was busy!”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Everyone knows busy is code for not interested.”

He turned back to his computer, hoping Derek would leave. He had already wasted enough time and energy crushing on Derek. It was time to more on, especially now that there was no chance at all of those feelings being returned. Derek was just jerking him around.

“I was busy Stiles!”

“Doing what?” He didn’t even turn around, continuing to work on his last-minute homework he always left for Sunday night. 

Derek snarled. “I was doing yoga okay.”

“What?” Stiles paused in his typing, certain he had heard wrong. 

“I do yoga on Tuesdays and Thursday nights alright, over in Beacon Landing with a group of women in their sixties. The women there don’t know me.”

Stiles turned to look at Derek, who was looking furious as he ran a hand over his face.

“Look, Lana was going through a lot with her breakup and needed to vent, so after yoga we went out for fro-yo and stayed late. I was going to text you but I knew you were with your dad today, so I didn’t want to bother you.”

“What?” Stiles repeated, feeling like he was in some sort of twilight zone. “You do yoga?”

“It’s good for my core alright.”

Stiles launched himself at Derek, who caught him effortlessly. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, and kissed him. It started out slow, but quickly became passionate as Derek stopped hesitating and met Stiles enthusiasm. 

Stiles let his hands roam and Derek strait up moaned. Stiles could feel both their dicks hardening, the way they were pressing together. 

They broke apart before Stiles could come in his pants. He laid his head on Derek’s shoulder, panting and pleased to see the wolf looked equally as effected. 

“Does this mean, we’re together?” Derek asked, eyes bright. 

Stiles grinned wickedly. 

“Only if you take me to yoga.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone else think Roy Kent is basically Derek Hale if he played football/soccer? It's the angry/grumpy face combined with the face he is a total sweet heart with the people he loves.
> 
> Feel free to chat about the awesomeness that is either show. As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
